High grain protein content (GPC) is one of the most important factors determining pasta and breadmaking quality, and is also important to human nutrition. In addition, high protein determines premium prices for wheat in many regions of the world, making high grain protein content a primary target for hard common wheats and durum wheat breeding-programs. The emphasis on end-use quality in the current export markets has increased the value of this trait.
In spite of the economic importance of high grain protein content, genetic improvement of this trait by conventional breeding has been slow because of the complex genetic system governing this trait, the high influence of the environment and the existence of a negative correlation between GPC and yield. There is thus a need for the identification of genetic determinants of high grain protein content.